A Fine Line
by PudgyGerman
Summary: One boy will walk a fine line. At the end his goal, on his left madness, on his right order. Will the DWMA be able stop his great ambition from turning into a bloody conflict, or will his ambition become reality. Rated M for blood and gore and language
1. Prologue: Madness

**Author's notes: this is my first attempt at actually writing a story, or anything for that matter, so please go easy on me and some tips, hints, and corrections would be nice **

**I came up with this story after finishing the anime, but inspiration didn't hit me until my class dove into the stories of Edgar Allen Poe. His theme of that fine line between sanity and insanity hit me as somewhat similar to what soul eater was getting across, but of course not as dark. So with out further delay here is my attempt at the pen and paper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater, if I did I would not be here**

Prologue: Madness

Madness…

Everyone has it, according to Asura.

Fear, anger, lust, jealousy…

A few of the things that can lead to madness.

Many of those who fall to the madness lose all sense of logic and control.

But…

Must one have no control to be truly insane…

Must you be locked in a black and red room were your conscious and reason lie and forced to watch yourself go into an uncontrollable rage to be insane, many would say yes, but the insane would say otherwise…

The insane do have control… in a way.

They are speaking are they not, they can still move with accuracy and precision, they can feel pain.. and emotion

…or must you have any emotion to be sane or insane.

Or can you have control over yourself and still be able to think and act critically and still be mad…

dose ones ambition to conquer and tame really lead to madness.

Must one put down the sword to be able to know peace… or does the sword, if used correctly, lead to peace and order…

Many leaders of old have gone into madness because they convince themselves they in fact are God, witch we all is not true… or is it.

He has control over everything and everyone, he can exterminate millions with the stroke of his hands, he cause the end of the world if he wanted to!

He is by definition a God…

It is amazing what one man can do.

I… apologize for bouncing all over the place, it is not an easy subject to talk about. Hell I might be going insane myself. I don't even know if any of this has any logic or truth behind it. However, I know for a fact that everyone walks this… fine line.


	2. Ch1 Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: do I have to repeat myself…**

Ch.1: Just Another Day

Death City… home of some of the finest warriors the world has ever seen. This was proven nearly a year ago after our heroes; Maka Albarn, Black Star, Death The Kid, and their weapons, defeated the kishin Asura. Even before his defeat, many other talents were present. But you all know this already, at least you should.

Not much has changed in the past year. Soul is still not a Death Scythe, due to a few… screw ups(be creative :D). I don't need to explain Tsubaki's situation, nor Kid's for that matter. Most of the Death Scythes have gone back to their duties, the one left behind was "Thor's hammer" herself Marie. She enjoyed the job at the academy, and many of the students loved her as a teacher. The academy's staff is the same, not including Marie. Crona, after much argument, has been forgiven due to the fact that uh… "he" helped to defeat Medusa and risked his life to save one of DWMA's meisters. He, however, has not been allowed to re-enroll. Lord Death has given him the ability to take missions but only if Death him self has given him one or one of the meisters has asked for his assistance. Yep, not much has changed at all, at least not yet…

* * *

Maka appears in a area of light, surrounded by nothing but blackness. Instantly another light appears and reveals a platform with a blonde haired boy about same age as her, it was hard to determine the other features. The light then instantly expands and a narrow stone beam that appears to go on for a large distance shows itself in front of the boy. On one side appears to be a peaceful lake with an island sitting in the center, it gave Maka a feeling of peace. She looked to the other side and found something that was all to familiar… a raging pool of black blood. The boy begins to walk on the beam.

"Wait!" she calls but it doesn't reach him. She watches with a look of worry as the boy carefully walks the beam. she could tell that he was confused, but…calm and eager at the same time. The boy had no fear of the frightening black pool beside he just had his eyes on the platform a distance away. What he is reaching for, Maka doesn't know. She also doesn't know that she will eventually find out. Instantly he trips and falls towards the black blood.

In a quick fashion she rises from the covers of her bed, breathing heavily.

"Just a dream." she said, "but… what the hell was that, I never seen him before." she looks at the clock and finds it to be about 6:00. It was Monday morning so this time is about normal for her to awake.

"It was probably nothing to worry about" she convinced herself. Maka headed for the shower and found Blair asleep on the couch, who I forgot to mention early… I apologize for that, who obviously came back from Spirit's favorite… "pit stop." she clenched her fist at the thought of her father at that place again. She then sighed and continued with her shower. She changed into the usual white buttoned up shirt with tie, sweater with out sleeves(or what ever the hell its called), and black and red skirt. Yep just another day.

She commenced with the producing of breakfast and soon enough the sound of Soul's alarm clock blasted from his room. Soul slowly got up from bed and headed into the kitchen Maka greeted him with a smile.

"Good Morning" Soul let out a yawn and returned the greeting "Is breakfast done yet." Of course in his own way. "almost" she said, and continued with the cooking. Soul proceeded to the preparation of his "cool" morning. Maka set up the table for the consumption of said breakfast. Soul quickly finished his shower and came right in time.

"I'm starving." soul said and began to inhale his food. "What are you in a hurry, we got plenty of time." Maka said with slight irritation . "didn't you here me I said I was hungry." he said with a full mouth. Maka sighed and continued.

* * *

They were soon at the academy for yet another normal day. They met up with Kid, Patty, and Liz in front of the class room.

"Good morning." Kid greeted them, "Good Morning, is Black Star and Tsubacki here yet" Maka asked, "no I haven't…eh?"

"What?" Maka turns around and finds Black Star and Tsubacki, she also finds Oxford and his partner knocked out being dragged by Black Star obviously defeated in battle.

Maka proceeds to face palm and asks "is this really the first thing you have to do on a Monday morning?"

"Of course!" he said with a grin. She sighs and heads into the classroom and takes her seat. The rest soon follow and class begins. Stein rolls in his usual fashion and begins his… lesson.

"Today we will be dissecting something special." he said "please don't tell me its something endangered again." Maka said with sweat rolling down her cheek.

"No no of course not" he said "phew"

"Its already extinct." he said with a maniacal smile. "eh?" stein removed the cover of the cage that was conveniently placed in the classroom. In the cage was a wooly mammoth that looked extremely nervous. "but…how…what… were did you get that?" Maka said very confused at the situation. He spoke with that smile still on his face "I have a few… "friends" in Japan that were willing to give it to me."

Maka, like the rest of the students just had their mouths wide open in awe and how strange this was. Stein proceeds "now how shall we begin" he says pulling out a large bowie knife.

"Reaper… chop!" the yell is heard from everyone in the class. A large white mass swings down and slams Stein on the head. "Damn it Stein you have gone to far this time!" Death shouted "Come on they could always make another one." stein said in despair. Death swings again " That is not the issue here." Death drags the cage away as Stein is dragged with it "Come on just one little peak I'm begging you…"

The class is left in shock at the events that taken place. "I never seen Stein act like that before." Maka said still trying to piece it together. Soul simply grinned "This is turning out to be one hell of a Monday."

* * *

The rest of day past with little disturbances, against Soul's expectations, and soon enough Maka and Soul were on their way back to their apartment.

"This Monday sucks!" Soul detested while leaving the campus. "Well what do you expect on a Monday," Maka said, "and didn't you say the exact opposite this morning." "That's because I saw something hilarious that I will probably not see again." he argued.

"Yeah it was quite funny wasn't." At that moment Crona came running up to greet them. "Hi Crona" she greeted with a smile, "how's everyone treating you." Crona smiled "Very well actually, I've gone on a few joint missions with Kid and Black Star it was quite refreshing." "Great, would you like to come by our apartment for a bit." "Of course."

"Why are we going with the flat chested girl." said a greatly annoying mass of black blood. "Ragnarok…" Maka clenched her fists in anger, a chuckle could be heard from behind her. With one swift stroke of the infamous book, that to this day I still don't know the title of, she slammed Soul's face into the brick layout of the street. I believe I don't need to tell you the name of said action.

Crona and Ragnarok, with sweat rolling down their faces, watched fearfully at the image in front of them. Maka slowly turned towards Ragnarok with an angry look on her face. He released a short, faint scream and retreated into the safety that is Crona's veins. "I'm sorry…" Crona repeated , "Its ok I'm not angry at you, anyways we should get going." she started heading towards the apartment with soul being dragged behind her. Yep, just another day.

They arrive at the apartment( I hope you watched the anime because my fat ass is too lazy to describe it), Maka heads into the kitchen and prepares some drinks for Soul and Crona(yes, Soul is conscious). "Ragnarok, your one lucky, cowardly bastard, Hiding behind corona." Soul stated with pain in his voice. Ragnarok gave off a chuckle "At least I didn't have a fountain of blood squirting out of head." Soul clenched his teeth in irritation.

Maka came back with a tray of tea and some pie that was bought from the convenience store, hey its better than nothing. The next hour past by with nothing more than standard conversation, and a few attempts at splitting Ragnarok's head by a still irritated Maka. Blair soon arrives from the window in her cat form. "Meow" she stretches and walks over to the table were the others have seated themselves. "Welcome back Blair, want some" Maka said holding up the cup in her hand. "No I think I will take a bath now." she said jumping up to Soul's lap. "eh?" was all he could say before Blair transformed into her human form and grabbed onto his head, placing it in the usual spot. "Of Course you will be joining right Soul." she teased as blood fired out of his nostrils. The crack of Maka's cup could be heard.

Yep, just another day. just another day…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

The beginning is not properly done in my opinion (the back story thing), but oh well ill revise it later

Ill upload the next chapter as soon as possible :D

P.S. this is officially the longest thing i have committed to paper, just saying.


	3. Ch2 Wilhelm's Ambition

**Disclaimer: sigh…**

**Author's notes: I'd like to thank Hugz for actual reviewing, I salute you :D**

**WILLHELM IS MINE!, just saying…**

Ch.2: Ambition

We come to the other character of our story, Wilhelm Von Wolfenstein. Born in a small German town, he was raised by his loving mother and father. his father owned a large mining company witch provided a his family with quite a bit of money. Wilhelm was next in line to own the company, he used this to his advantage later in his plan. Along with his sister they lived a happy peaceful life. He's quite intelligent, to the point were he gathered an understanding of the people around him. Always jolly, didn't care what people thought of him, he wasn't even violent. he had a great passion for music, to the point were he dedicated himself to it. Yep, he was on his way. At least he thought that. About a year ago, around the time the kishin was defeated, his family was murdered… in front of his own eyes. He managed to escape death, but a great hatred built up inside of him. He knew that humans were a sinful race, even before the murder, but it still twisted him inside. From that day onward he hatched a plan…no a lesson, to teach the world how sick humanity truly is, and complete his vendetta on the world. You are probably thinking that he has gone mad by now, but you are wrong. He is still in control, he knows exactly what he's doing. Does that make it right? Of course not but he still sane all the same, or at least it appears that way. But enough of the back story, let us continue to his quiet mountain home in southern Baja California. Why may you ask? Its simply part of his plan, of course. But ill explain that later

* * *

A lighted area appeared in a fast area of darkness. In it was Wilhelm himself standing there. From what he could tell he was standing on a platform. He had blonde hair, a blonde short beard/mustache, blue eyes, about 5'7", a bit Pudgy, and 17 years of age. He wore long grey pants, a white tee-shirt, a jacket that appears to be a WWII Wehrmacht uniform, and a Wehrmacht officer's hat (both possibly family heirlooms).

The light expands in one direction revealing a stone beam leading to another platform. On one side of the beam is a calm lake with a peaceful island in the middle. It gives him an inviting feeling and puts a smile on his face. He looks to his left and finds a raging pool of some black liquid. He stands there and ponders the liquid in front of him. Pushing it aside, he looks again at the other platform and ponders its significance. Then it hits him.

His ambition, his plan that he's put together for over a year was right in front of him. He couldn't wait. Carefully he started traversing the narrow stone beam. At that moment he thought his ear caught a voice of a girl, he put it aside. Remaining calm and having a eager look, he continued. Nothing was going to get in his way, nothing. His next step apiece breaks off the beam and he falls into the blood. "no…NO, it wont end like this" he thought. At that moment he catches a glimpse of ash-blonde haired girl.

* * *

He falls from his bed and quickly gets up. "Interesting." he said to himself, "Interesting indeed." putting it aside he looks at the digital clock and finds it to be 6:00 on a Monday. He changes into the attire that I have mentioned, but adds a belt with a holster holding a luger. He continues downstairs to his kitchen to make himself a quick breakfast.

He had done nothing but slept, eat, entertain, and worked on his master plan. He had no need for any one outside the walls of his house and he abhorred school. He hated being surrounded by such incompetence. So he just left.

His house is a two story building, with basement, in a secluded part of the mountains in the southern most part of the Baja California peninsula. Second floor contains a bedroom, bath, and a loft. First floor is the kitchen, living room, and washer/dryer. But this is all irrelevant, the basement is the thing of interest. For in it was were he carried out his plan.

After finishing his breakfast he heads down into his basement. Immediately when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he looks at the picture of his family that he has conveniently placed above the entrance. It serves as a constant reminder.

* * *

_He stares terrifyingly at the bodies of his mutilated family in the moonlight and then to the murderers. With haste he retreats to the only direction available, the second floor. The murderers hot on his trail. He reaches his parents rather large walk-in closet. Quickly he barricades the door. Soon enough they reach the door and proceed to bash it down. Fear, confusion, and depression all hit him at once as he slowly backs up to the end of the closet. "why…" he thinks to himself, "why does it have to be me, I didn't do anything wrong. What sort of benevolent God would let this happen to me." As this and many other thoughts pass though his head, he reaches the end of the closet and falls on his bottom. Then out falls a luger 9mm pistol right in front of him. A different feeling enveloped him when his eyes met the firearm…Anger. _

_They burst door the door to find an empty, quiet closet. The murderers walked into the room. There were 3 of them, they split into three separate directions to finish the dirty deed. _

_One of the vile killers walks carefully down the closet walkway. A shadow speeds by alarming him and causing him to quickly turn around, nothing. He puts down his guard and feels cold steel touch the back of his head._

_The gunshot rings throughout the house, the other two rush towards the source and finds their partner dead in a pool of his own blood. Wilhelm stands behind both._

_The second murderer turns his head and is instantly met by a untwisted hangar being thrust through his eye. Wilhelm proceeds to the moving and twisting of said hangar. The sounds of his screams drive him deeper into insanity. Wilhelm pushes him back and yanks the hangar from his socket, simultaneously, he thrusts the luger into the other eye and pulls the trigger._

_Silence… The third murderer stares, frozen to the ground, at the image in front of his eyes. Wilhelm slowly turns his head towards his next target, revealing a look of some sort of mix of insanity and hatred. His target tried to run but was shot before he reached the door. He slowly approached the wounded man and stomped on his hand when he reached him. The sound of crushed bones and his screams filled the dark halls of the house._

_Wilhelm raised the barrel of the luger. The man closed his eyes expecting his demise… but it did not come. He opened his eyes and found a struggle between sanity and madness. Wilhelm held his head, as if in pain. "No…no I wont lose to you, I will remain on control." he shouted._

_Soon he regained his composure, he looked down at the man. "what is your name?" he demanded. "C…C… Claus."(as in the German name) obviously still frightened. "Claus…" Wilhelm stared at him pondering on what he should do with the scum that lied before him. "Claus…I will let you live, but remember my name. for one day the world, along with you, will fear it…and that name is Wilhelm Von Wolfenstein." Claus nodded feverishly. "Now…go."_

_

* * *

_

He stares at the picture for a few more seconds and continues to the basement. The construction of the basement was more of a bunker than an actually basement. The walls were made of thick concrete, reinforced with tungsten carbide rebar. On the right is his desk, with a computer. Next to it is a bookshelf with all his designs, and plans. At the opposite end of the room was his workbench were his designs became reality. On it was his greatest work.

A automaton laid on the workbench. Its shape was almost human like. It wore a full Wehrmacht uniform, but a field marshal's hat was shaped into metal and attached to its head. Its body was covered in a thick plating of a metal he created himself a mix of tungsten carbide and some unknown minerals found by the mining company. The metal had shined like sliver, but as strong as diamond. So he rightfully named it mithril, due to similarities of J.R.R. Tolkien's. But it had one unique property that convinced him of its use in his plan, it resisted soul wavelengths.

Wilhelm does have abilities of a meister, but he was never interested in the academy or a partner. He used two one-handed axes made from another metal that he created called _Eisen Blut_, iron blood. It had a red color and slightly weaker than mithril, but it had a unique property. It could absorb wavelengths and, if the wielder chose to, could be launched out in a slashing fashion and be as sharp as a katana_. _he also had the ability to condense his soul's wavelengths into a destructive ball, using his hand of course. This was essential knowledge, especially when facing the academy.

He had painted over the mithril plating to get rid of its shine. The body was painted a red color, while the face was painted a skin like color. Its mouth has simply a zigzag (like this

/\/\/\/\/\ but a little wider), it was never designed to move when it speaks, but it can be used for expressions. His eyes will be a red color when activated, they were given an evil look. Its hands had five claw like fingers, and finally his feet were that of a boot shape.

He was perfect. Wilhelm had planed everything ahead of time, will this be the last one, of course not but it will be his strongest. His plan is to build an entire army of automatons and conquer the world, cliché, maybe but still a plan none the less. Now about his location, it is a strategically defendable part of the world. Just incase he fails, he's not planning on going alone.

For weapons, Wilhelm had made it a mithril battle axe and filled its body with hidden weapons, but this wasn't its greatest advantage. Machines have no emotion, no fear, no sympathy, no anger, nothing. It did what it was told no questions asked and they could be numberless.

He marvels at his creation and walks to his computer. He was prepared to give it life. But this will be a special case it will have intelligence. It could think critically, and will not be a mindless brute. It will have a sense of loyalty so it would turn on its master. It will have knowledge of everything his master knew. His finger presses the enter key.

Its eyes come to life, it absorbs his surroundings and rises slowly. With a clank he stands. Towering over Wilhelm at 7 feet. "You are Wilhelm I take it." he speaks with a booming metallic voice. "Yes I am" he smiles. "I see…"

Wilhelm picks up the axe and walks towards the towering giant. "you will be my _Eisenfaust, _my iron fist." Eisenfaust laughs "Sounds fun." he grabs the axe. "Who will this iron fist crush first."

Wilhelm smiles, "A…'old friend'"

**Author's notes: I think I probably bounced around a bit near the end but I was on a role in my head. **

**Oh well, ill revise it later :D**


	4. Ch3 A New Assignment

**Author's note: I apologize if the last chapter wasn't up to expectations, because I felt that it wasn't, but ill try to make up for it**

Ch.3 A New Assignment

Its been about 3 days since Monday, Maka has been having that same dream since. Now it seam's that it is trying to tell her something. That boy… who is he… why me?

These and similar questions race though her head. Currently she is heading for the infirmary to see if she can shed some light on this.

She walks into the nurses office and finds Mira Naigus sitting at her desk. "Hello Maka, how are you." she greeted with… a smile.. "I'm fine, but… I've been having this dream." " A dream? Was it a nightmare like Soul's?" "No it wasn't like that, it wasn't frightening, but… disturbing." Mira faced her with worry in her eyes "Please Tell." Maka took a few minutes to explain the dream, Mira pieced it together in her head. "I see…and your not stressed at all. "No I'm fine." "hmmm…" Maka waited patiently. "What do you think Maka?" "Me, well… a warning… maybe." "A warning how so" Mira is intrigued by this answer. "How so." "Ummm… he seams to reaching for something, so much that probably nothing will stand in his way." "Interesting… did you tell anyone else" "No just you." "Is it causing any trouble." "not really it just seams to be trying to tell me something." Mira ponders the situation. "If its not causing any trouble then there is nothing to really do, But if it does come and see me." "Okay"

Maka leaves the Infirmary and heads towards the classroom, still thinking of the dream. "she is right… its not causing trouble, but it's symbolizing something." she turns into the Classroom and heads to her seat, the bell rings. Sid begins his lesson. Soul looks at Maka who is deep in thought. "Maka, are you ok…Maka" "huh, what, yeah I'm fine." "You sure." "Yeah, perfectly fine." "Are you hiding something?" "well…" At that moment a book smashes into Soul's skull, slamming into the back wall behind his seat. "Quiet!" Sid demanded as the book landed back in his hand. "What the hell, why did you just hit me." "I don't hit girls, that wasn't the kind of man I was…besides you started it." "Grrrr…" Maka chuckles. "I'll tell you later" she whispers. The book comes slamming into Soul… again.

Maka and Soul's class ends and walk down the hall towards the front entrance of the academy. "well… aren't you going to tell me." "I'll tell when we get back to the apartment." "hmmm… alright" they continue walking towards the exit, as Soul was about to break the silence Oxford flies in front of them and crashes into the ground. Black Star is heard laughing and walks towards his opponent. "Do you really think you can beat a star like, especially what happen last." Oxford rises in defiance. "Damn it! I wont be between by an egotistic maniac like you!" "Bring it four eyes." Oxford, angered by said insult, charges his weapon. Black Star Leaps forward and tackles Oxford before he could get a shot off him. However, a bolt of lightning is still fired. It flies through and hits one of the red spikes sticking off the academy. The tip snaps of and crashes in between Black Star and Oxford "phew…that was close." Black Star said " Now, shall I finish you." Black Star walks towards when a voice a familiar voice is heard.

"You…bastard." Black Star turns to find Kid shaking with anger. "it's… it's symmetry." Soul and Maka take cover, knowing fully well what is coming. "You…Bastard!" Kid unleashes a endless volley from Liz and Patty, sending flying into the wall… in a symmetrical fashion. Soul and Maka's sweat drops, as Kid proceeds to the repairing of the academy. "Shall we go Maka." "Yeah lets do that."

Maka and Soul arrive back home and find that Blair is not home yet. Soul, still curious, asks once again. "so what is it that you've been hiding." "Well…" Maka begins in a nervous tone. "What is she nervous?" Soul thinks to his self. "Why is she nervous? Is she… oh crap, is she confessing?" Soul begins to get tense. "Well its about this dream I've been having." "Oh thank God." Soul slumps in a chair as he says this. Maka instantly becomes confused, "What?" "huh? Oh nothing…" he avoids a possible Maka chop. "Anyways…" she describes the dream in detail. "Strange… very strange. And you think it's a warning." "Yeah, something is telling me that what ever he's reaching for could lead to disaster."

Soul ponders the significance. His dreams in the past had been more of an internal struggle, but this… this could be something far more dangerous and sinister. "Well we can't base reality of some dream, I'm sure its nothing." Maka puts her head down in defeat. "Yeah I guess your right." "See, I'm sure it's nothing." at that moment their phone rings, Soul picks it up. "Hello. Kid, what is it? Right now? Yeah were available. Alright we'll be their." "What did Kid want." she ask. "Actually, it's what Lord Death wants." "huh?"

Soul and Maka reach the Death Room, still very curious on what Lord Death would summon them for. They walk down the walkway of guillotines pondering on what exactly he wanted. "It's probably some mission." Soul concluded. "Yeah probably." Maka agreed. They reach the end of the walkway and are greeted in Death's usual carefree fashion. 'What's up, how you doing, great to see you." Maka went straight to business. "what did you call us for sir." "Oh! Straight to business I see, very well. We've been getting constant calls from…" he is then cut off by Spirit's fatherly love.

"Maka! How's my favorite daughter?" Maka is obviously annoyed. "What? Were you not 'careful enough' when you cheated on mom?" He froze completely dumbfounded. "Of course not, I was always careful." she raised an eyebrow. "uh…I mean…" he was cut off be a large white hand. "Damn it Spirit, don't interrupt me." "huh…I didn't have to anything that time." Maka said, she quite enjoyed the sight.

Death continued. "Anyways, we've constant calls by some man in Germany trying to worn us the worlds in danger or something." Soul's sweat dropped. "shouldn't you be at least a little worried." "No, no, I'm pretty sure he's insane. He sure sounded like." Maka joined in. "So what exactly do you want us to do." "simple, take away his phone…and but him in an mental hospital, if possible." "Your kidding, that's all." "Yeah pretty much." Soul shrugged. "Why not we can actually go sight seeing this time." Maka sighed "Fine, can you at least tell us his name." "his name… I believe it was… Claus."

**Not as long as the others, kind of hit a writer's block**

**Don't worry there are still a lot of chapters in my head**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review :D**


	5. Ch4 A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not, I say again DO NOT own soul eater… that is all.**

**Just to clarify, Eisenfaust's mouth does not move when he speaks. It will move when he shows an expression. When he laughs it will open and show that he is laughing, as for other expressions. His eyes will also go with the expression, they normally have an evil look.**

**Just thought it didn't get across, just a precaution. :D **

Ch.4 A New Enemy

Claus… a first-class murderer, well at lest he was. After that night he swore not to such again, fearing something similar or Wilhelm might show up. He also did not want to fall into insanity as Wilhelm did. Claus repented his sins and became a priest at a local church. Ironically, the church was were Wilhelm's parents were buried. He took it as a sign from God.

Claus has put everything behind him. He hasn't forgiven himself, but he is willing to spend the rest of his life to repent for what he has done. However, there is one thing that refuses to leave his mind. The one thing Wilhelm said, the words that have been eating at him for a year, have not let him live in peace. One side is telling him that it will never, the other is telling him to warn somebody. But who will believe him. The thought of teenager causing destruction on a global scale is just preposterous, at least that what everyone else thought.

Claus could not take it any longer. He had to tell somebody, but he also wanted them to believe him. Just a month before the beginning of our story, he began to call probably the organization able to actually oppose him the DWMA. Of course he thought to himself that why he would call such a powerful faction to dispose of a threat that probably wasn't there in the first place. But that didn't stop him, his gut told him not to underestimate Wilhelm, so he listened.

"Hello, this is the DWMA hotline, how may I help you."(just go with it :D). He hesitated. "Hello?" "Yes Hallo, I would like to report uh… possible danger." "Possible?" "Yes…something a teenager told me." "…you can't be serious?" "Yes, I'm serious." …nothing, she hanged up.

Multiple of these failures happened over that month. It wasn't until one Monday morning that he was obsessed with warning them. He knew that Wilhelm had something sinister, what, he did not know.

Now we come to a Saturday, a few days after Maka and Soul were the assigned the mission of removing Claus' communication devices. Claus had just finished evening mass. He was heading home, contemplating if he should try calling the DWMA again. As he approaches the front door he finds the handle torn off. A robber?… no something else. He had a feeling it was a… "visitor".

Claus enters the house, the sun has nearly set. He could make out a figure in the shadows. "Who are you? Why have you come?" a metallic booming voice catches him off guard. "Now is that any way to treat a guest?" "I wouldn't call someone tearing open my door a guest." "Touché." the figure chuckles.

"Now answer me, who are you?" "My name isn't important, however, the person who sent me is." …and that would be." there is a pause as the bloody grin of the moon rises and shines through the window. Evil looking red eyes appear in the dark. "Wilhelm…"

* * *

Maka and Soul had just arrived from a day of sightseeing in Berlin. They didn't really take this seriously, especially after hearing the full story…this is something they will regret. "So were the hell is this guy anyway." Soul asks impatiently. "He should be a few blocks away from the church." "Alright, lets get this over with."

By the time they reach the house the moon had already risen. Maka scans the house, she senses one human soul. " I see one soul inside." they approach the door and find its been torn open. They look at each other with confusion. "Do you think he locked himself out." Soul asked. "I don't think he's that stupid…is he?" Maka enters first following soul. They find a figure of man, who appears to be in a priest's robe. "You must be Claus." Maka greets him…nothing. "hello? That is you right?" the figure falls into the moonlight. His decapitated head rolls on the ground, the blood spreads from his body. The head had its eyes gouged and a smile cut across his face.

"It looks better that why don't you think?" A metallic voice speaks from the dark. "Soul!" "Right!" Maka grabs Soul's hand as Soul shines and shapes himself into a scythe. "oh, a meister this will be interesting." the now red eyed figure speaks "Who are you?" Maka demands. "Well aren't we assertive." "I am a meister of the DWMA, you are acting against the laws put forth by the academy. Specifically the collecting of human souls."

"Collecting human souls? What the hell are you talking about?" he said confused, Maka was also confused. "Then why did you kill him." "because I was told to." Maka didn't understand it. True we was told to, but doesn't mean he wouldn't eat his soul for more power. She tried looking at his soul… but nothing was there. "Show your self!" she shouted. He chuckled and stepped forward.

He…It was a machine, at least what she could tell by its head. It towered over her and had an evil smile. She started to shiver. "what's wrong my flat chested fraulein, scared?" she tightened her grip, a little irritated at that remark. She swung her scythe. Clank… nothing, didn't even scratch him. He smiled "My turn."

He leaped forward and punched her right in the stomach. She coughed up blood and flew into the wall. "Ow… that was one hell of a punch." "I'm not finished yet." his arm transformed and revealed a barrel of a MG42, he smiled. Maka narrowly dodged the spray of bullets as she jumped into a hallway. "I guess having a flat chest isn't all that bad, if you had any you'd probably be bleeding." he joked. "He's toying with me." "don't let him get to Maka." Soul warned. "Right, we will beat him."

"Now now, don't get cocky fraulein." his head smashed through the wall. His mouth opened and fired a wall of flame. Maka quickly jumped back and spun Soul to extinguish the flames as they approached. Eisenfaust laughed as he swung his axe straight through the wall. She blocked it's sharp edge but was flown back into the main room.

"This is getting fun, and I thought this would just a simple, dull murder." he acted as if he was insane, but… it makes no sense. He has no soul. "Who are you." "Ah, were are my manners." he leaped forward and pinned her on the wall. "My name is Eisenfaust and I'm nothing more than a intelligent piece of metal." He proudly stated.

Maka managed to shove him off. "Soul!" " Right!" "Lets go! Soul Resonance!" They shouted in unison. Eisenfaust sat on the couch and pulled out the newspaper. Maka leapt forward. "Witch Hunter!" Eisenfaust grabbed the blade with one of his hands. "huh… there's a sale on scythes." he looked at Maka with grin, hinting at the uselessness at the attack.

"Why you!" she pushed with all her might but he would not budge. He swung Maka around a few times. She lost her grip and flew into the wall. "This scythe is getting quite annoying." he said as Soul went back to the black and red blade. "Let go of me!" "I will, after this." Eisenfaust took Soul with both hands and slammed him onto his knee. He used just enough to bend the blade, there for breaking his arm. Soul screamed in pain.

"Soul!" Maka shouted. Soul transformed back into his human form as Eisenfaust tossed him aside. "What are you going to do with out your weapon, fraulein." He approached Maka, Soul jumped into his path. "You have to go through me before you lay a hand on her." "Works with me." With a kick, Eisenfaust knocks him out of the way, then throws a knife into his broken arm pinning him on the wall.

Eisenfaust looked at Maka "Now what to do with you." Maka shock with fear as thoughts of what he would rushed in and out of her head. He bent down to her level. "What's wrong fraulein… scared?" she closed her eyes and calmed herself. "Yes, but it will make me stronger." Eisenfaust chuckled. "and you be right." Maka was surprised at his statement. "Fear drives humans to become stronger, in both a positive and negative way of course. Fear of the unknown, power, death. This all drives humanity to improve itself, but as they go up they down as well. This is all what mein Fuehrer would say." "and you?" Maka asked. "Well I believe the same thing of course, but not having any emotion means I cant truly understand it." "Whatever you might have won this time but someone else will beat you." He chuckled, "Maybe, but until then I will show them how ruthless we are." he raises his claw like hand "Now… scream!"

* * *

"Hello, how you doing, good to see you." Death greeted. Kid, Liz, and Patty enter the death room. "So, how can I help you Kid." "Maka and Soul haven't called in yet, I'm beginning to worry." "I'm sure its fine Kid, there probably enjoying themselves." Kid raised an eyebrow, "Enjoying themselves?" "Yes, I only sent them to see someone who most likely is a little mental." "Alright, but call me when…" Kid was cut off by, I guess, the ringing of the mirror. "See, that should be them now."

"Hi, good to…" However, it was not what he was expecting. Soul stood in front of a large mirror. His left arm bleeding. But that wasn't the worst. Maka laid in his arms, mangled. Cuts across her chest. Her legs and arms twisted and torn. Covered in blood from multiple wounds. Coughing up blood. Soul struggled to hold her, he had tears in his eyes. " Please…help."


End file.
